


Sweet and Frosty Ménage a Trois

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fellatio, Jötunn Loki, Loki - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Slightly Dom-Tom, Sloppy Seconds, m/m/f, pussy eating, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s hardly a plot for this shameless smut :D What do you do when you come home to find your boyfriend, Tom Hiddleston, having sex with the Norse god of mischief?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Frosty Ménage a Trois

I honestly had no idea what to do in this situation. Part of me knows I should be righteously pissed off but I’m more stunned and confused about this entire scene. Not only have I come home to find my boyfriend, the famous actor Tom Hiddleston, having an affair, but it was whom with that has left me flabbergasted. Beneath his tall lean body was a raven-haired doppelganger of his, specifically Loki from the Thor movies. My brain didn’t want nor couldn’t even begin to register this scenario and despite the fact both men called after me, I ran out the door as quick as my legs could carry me. I drove to one of mine and Tom’s favorite pubs to relax my frazzled nerves. I could hear Tom’s ringtone going off repeatedly on my phone, probably desperate to get my attention, but I silenced it. I needed to sort out what happened before talking to him. I’m sure alcohol was probably the last thing I needed, but a beer was the only solution I wanted right now. Several minutes passed, and sure enough, I saw Tom and Loki walk through the entrance, searching for me, no doubt. Loki was the first to spot me, much to my displeasure, and he strode over to me. Judging by his stance and the way his steps seemed calculated, he knew I was wary.

“May I sit with you, darling?” His velvet voice beckoned me. Ugh, it’s so bizarre to hear Tom’s voice coming from a different person. I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes skeptically. I had a feeling I didn’t really have a choice in this matter, despite his polite manners. I rolled my eyes, finally sighing.

“Sure. Fine.” I growled as I leaned back in the leather booth. Loki waved Tom over to his location and the two finally sat down with me, with Loki on my left and Tom seated himself on my right. The silence was extremely uncomfortable. While I could see the Norse god sitting completely still and wearing an overly-charming smile, Tom was fidgeting nervously and his fingers drummed against his knee with anticipation. I finally decided to speak up.

“Tom, please explain this to me. And Loki, no talking.” I ordered. The trickster snickered but held his hands up in surrender. The ginger-haired man sighed, trying to compose his own thoughts before talking. This had better be good…

“Well, love, it started out as a normal afternoon in bed. I had a bit of hard-on and decided to take care of it by um… Err…” He fumbled over his words, and a very obvious blush was rising in his neck and cheeks. Tom was hardly this shy talking about his wanking, so I found his behavior odd. If anything, he has always been quite lewd and enjoyed telling me the dirty details. He mumbled something incoherent, gazing down at his hands with guilt. I was getting impatient with his sudden evasiveness. 

“Spit it out, Hiddleston. I’m not a prude.” I barked, taking a drink of my beer.

“I wanted to read some filthy Loki fanfiction.” Tom blurted out and I thought I was going to drop my drink. I knew Tom was bisexual but this was a bit shocking. Loki chuckled, a rather pleased smirk made his cheeks rise higher on his facial features. “I found one that featured a dominant male character topping Loki and I proceeded to stroke myself whilst reading. Fuck, it was so good…” His husky voice trailed off, and I noticed a bulge was becoming prominent in his tight blue jeans. He licked his lips and cleared his throat before continuing. “I was pumping my cock and found myself moaning his name. I couldn’t help myself! Then the next thing I knew, he was standing at the foot of our bed and uhh…” He glanced over at me and I looked to Loki, who was now grinning wickedly. I was highly intrigued as I looked back and forth between them, and I could feel electricity in the air. 

“Come now, Tom. Aren’t you going to tell her what happened next?” He crooned, but Tom clearly felt awkward of whatever transpired next. I suddenly didn’t feel as annoyed or angry at him from earlier, seeing him squirm like this was evidence enough that he felt bad for cheating on me. Loki’s voice brought me back to the present. “Since your boyfriend is too shy to say anything, I will.” He purred. “When I saw this man sprawled out before me, pleasuring himself while calling out my name, I thought it would be fun to indulge his lust for me. So I spread his legs, got to my knees, and proceeded to use my hand to stroke his length.” He chuckled, and when his long arm draped over my shoulders, I felt a spark race down my spine. I think I heard Tom hum beside me but Loki’s dark voice had my complete and undivided attention. “Tom here tried to protest at first. He began to speak about you but his voice began to stutter somewhat when I started suckling the head of his cock, swirling my tongue over it continuously.” His voice became hushed as he leaned in closer to me, feeling his warm breath cascade over my skin was beginning to make me squirm. “Go on, Hiddleston. Tell her how much you enjoyed my mouth.” He smirked. Tom leaned in close, and I now found myself pressed between these two extremely warm bodies, and it was becoming clear what was happening now.

“Oh, darling… I could see why they call him a silvertongued devil.” Tom moaned into my ear and it took all my willpower not to, as well. “Loki sucked every inch of my cock into his mouth so painfully, almost torturously… slowly. His tongue massaged and stroked my shaft and his moans… Oh god, I could feel them vibrating in my core.” He sighed, tracing his nose over my neck and that small motion made my whole body shudder. I was becoming highly aware of the warmth pooling between my legs and when Loki grazed his tongue over my neck, I couldn’t hide my tiny whimper. Tom’s hooded azure eyes gazed into my soul and he smirked. These two bastards knew exactly what they were doing to me!

“Tell me, dear. Is your boyfriend normally so… eager… when you pleasure him orally?” The god questioned, circling a finger on my right shoulder. “Tom tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me hard against him. Were I not experienced in this sort of thing, I might have choked on that thick cock of his when he shoved it down my throat. I rather enjoyed it though, swallowing him and feeling him grind against my face. He made the most delicious growling sounds as he fucked my mouth, thrusting with wild abandon like an animal.” Loki purred and I gasped when I felt his teeth snatch my earlobe. I could hear him chuckling darkly when he slid his hand over my breast and I whimpered when he gave the round globe a firm squeeze. Meanwhile, one of Tom’s hands was sliding up the inside of my thigh as he started to talk once more.

“Loki took my cock like such a good whore, love. He didn’t object once as I used both my hands to fist his hair and pump into his wet mouth. He got it nice and slick for what I wanted to do to him after that.” A quiet strangled moan rushed past my lips when his large hand cupped my mound. His fingers pressed insistently against the seam of my jeans, rubbing my panties against my clit. I was finding it harder to listen to his words as he continued on about his salacious affair. “I pulled him up from the floor and he used his magic to make his clothes disappear. It was quite a spectacular show but, eheheh, I wasted no time to take what I wanted. After all, you know how I don’t like waiting. I proceeded to fuck his tight ass, pumping my thick dick mercilessly. Oh darling, you should’ve heard his whimpers and moans…” As if they read each other’s thoughts, they both leaned in at the same time and began planting hot open-mouth kisses all over my neck, suckling and licking at the sensitive flesh. Fuck, I couldn’t take this another second!

“Guys!” I finally managed to find my voice and both men stopped what they were doing and pulled away from me. I was grateful to get several deep breaths of precious air to gather my composure for a moment. “Home. Bedroom. NOW.” I growled and the men grinned wickedly, and Tom rushed to pay for my unfinished beer.

*~*~*

Loki laid sprawled out on our bed, looking like a delicious comic book pin-up model in all his naked glory. Tiny little nicks and scars decorated his pale skin and his shoulder length black hair framed his gorgeous angular face. Tom was a bit more muscular and somewhat tanner than his counterpart but they were both perfectly stunning. Tom and I gave each other a simple nod before slowly descending upon the god like hungry predators. However, judging by Loki’s wicked grin and the large throbbing erection between his legs, this was more thrilling than intimidating for him. Loki sat up on his knees as Tom kneeled behind him while I situated myself in front of him. The god grasped my chin between his thumb and finger gently before pulling me into a surprisingly gentle kiss and my hands came to rest on his broad shoulders as we shared the intimate moment. I would have pegged the Loki’s kisses to be hungrier and more dominating, but he was remarkably soft and sweet. There was a sense of familiarity, but he tasted nothing like Tom, like cinnamon and caramel. His tongue skimmed over my bottom lip and I obliged him, opening my mouth just slightly for him to deepen the kiss. His tongue began to dance with mine as his other hand began to wander down my hip. Behind him, Tom began peppering kisses and licks along his neck and shoulder, occasionally nibbling at my fingers that were seated there. His hands found their way to his front, gliding over his chest and swirling tight little circles around his hard nipples. Loki groaned against my mouth when his fingers stroked over my slick heat, pleased to find me so wet already. 

“Well, look at that. Did our naughty story from earlier get you that hot and bothered, darling?” He questioned and as I opened my mouth to speak, I could only yelp in surprise when Loki pushed a long finger into my pussy. I shamelessly rocked my hips back and forth, grinding myself against his rolling palm and whimpering with need. “Oh, what a dirty little minx, you are. You really liked that, eh? Hmm…” I heard Loki grunt and my eyes fluttered open to see his eyes had fluttered closed, leaning his forehead against mine as his breath became shaky. Tom was slowly stroking his cock in a tight fist while licking the side of his neck. As he did that, Loki pushed a second finger into me, making my hips buck involuntarily as I moaned out loudly. My voice was quickly muffled by another deep wet kiss, and his mouth was more demanding this time, sucking my tongue hungrily and he bit my bottom lip alarmingly hard, but the pain made my cunt grip around his fingers so perfectly. I was clinging to the god while his fingers pumped and curled inside my core, quickly drawing me closer and closer to an orgasm. I was almost there but he withdrew his digits from my cunt, placing them in his mouth. He moaned and slurped on them obscenely, leaving me panting and wanting. Tom chuckled as I sat there pitifully with a frustrated pout, his hand still fondling the god’s cock.

“I think you made my girlfriend unhappy, Loki.” Tom growled before biting into his shoulder. Loki cried out and bucked into Tom’s fist, and he let out a long pained hiss between his teeth afterward.

“Well then, allow me to make it up to her.” He smirked and the other man released him. Loki laid down on his back and curled a finger at me. “Come here, sweetling. Straddle my face and let me taste you. I’ve already sampled your lover and I want to devour you next.” Loki grinned, taking my hand and gently pulling me to him. I flushed nervously, situating my knees on either side of his head and the trickster placed his hands on my buttocks, kneading and massaging my cheeks to try to relax me. When his tongue slowly glided along my folds, I couldn’t restrain the wanton moan that arose from within me. He pulled me down to a more seated positon, and he didn’t waste any time. His tongue dove into my cunt, lapping and sucking hungrily, causing me to cry out and writhe above him. Every so often, he would gently bite my lips to make me yelp and buck, but he would soothe the small pain just as quickly by thrusting his tongue into me repeatedly. Unknown to either of us, Tom watched on as the dirty voyeur, pumping his fist over his cock as Loki ate me out. However, he wasn’t content with just watching for long.

“Since you were so generous upon first meeting me, I should return the favor.” The Englishman purred. I wondered for a moment what he meant until I felt Loki groan loudly against my folds and his body shuddered beneath me. I looked over my shoulder to find Tom on his belly between the man’s legs, running his tongue along Loki’s cock. The god’s warm breath shuddered against my sensitive flesh as the other man’s mouth slowly descended down his shaft. Tom’s slow torturous movements seemed to spur Loki on, his grip on my ass cheeks tightened as he practically shoved my pussy into his greedy mouth. My body tried to jerk away but he held me fast, keeping me in place as his agile tongue circled my clit mercilessly. His teeth bit and nipped at my tender lips but his tongue lapping made for a sinfully intoxicating mixture of pleasure and pain. Among my own noises of pleasures, I could hear Tom’s muffled moaning, his mouth stuffed full of the god’s impressive dick. His body undulated beneath me as his hips rolled to meet the other man’s movements, groaning passionately while Tom’s head bobbed up and down his length.

“Fuck, fuck, ooh fuck!!” Curses and moans fell from my mouth, I could feel the familiar pressure coiling tighter in my belly. Loki pulled away just enough to manage to breathe in several deep breaths, his piercing emerald eyes bore into mine as he watched my body spasm and jerk above him the closer I approached my peak.

“That’s it, love. Fuck my mouth, bring yourself to that wondrous climax on my tongue, and let me drink your sweet nectar.” His hold on my ass tightened painfully and I was certain he’d leave bruises. The pain mixed with the immense pleasure of his tongue thrusting into my quim and his nose rubbed my throbbing clit. My hands flung to his hair, tangling my fingers in his inky tresses, and my back arched as I cried out his name in ecstasy. Stars exploded behind my scrunched shut eyes, coming undone above him, and I vaguely registered his deep moans as drank down my essence. His hands encouraged me to rock back and forth slowly, drawing out my climatic high while his tongue continued to lap at my tender flesh, but not as vigorously from before. Loki gently eased me off his body and grinned wickedly down at Tom, whom continued to suck his cock diligently. It seemed to be his turn as I watched his hand fist in his ginger hair, making the other man grunt and whimper whilst the god fucked his face with a cruel smirk. Small tears leaked from the corners of Tom’s close eyes and rolled down his flushed cheek as Loki pumped himself within the man’s drooling orifice. He growled and bared his teeth, pulling the other man’s head in close when his hips finally stilled, and judging by Tom’s wide blue eyes and Loki’s groans, the god had reached his orgasm as well. The Englishman pulled away, coughing slightly, which caused some of Loki’s cum to dribble out of the corner of his mouth. I licked my lips and crawled over to him, shamelessly swiping my tongue over his chin to clean up the spilled cum.

Tom chuckled before whispering, “Now be a good kitten and turn around for me, and get on your hands and knees.” His gravelly voice made my whole body shudder excitedly and I could feel my core growing wet again already. I obeyed, swiveling around in my spot with eager giggling. Loki sat in front of me with his legs spread, pawing his semi-erect dick while gazing down at me with a lopsided grin. My eyes fluttered when I felt Tom running the bulbous head of his dick along my slit. With a snap of his hips, he pushed himself into my tight entrance, making me cry out in a mixture of pain and lust. The rough intrusion caused me to mewl and whimper but the dark haired doppelganger sitting before me was quick to ease my pain, shushing softly as he gazed down at me with a gentle green eyes. He crawled down to lie on his back, with his face vertical to mine. He cupped his palms against my cheeks and guided my face to his lips, treating me to an interesting upside down kiss. The motions of our tongues moving against each other like this was so strange but oddly delightful. 

Behind me, Tom kept a steady and deep pace of thrusting into me, and I continuously fed Loki my moans and whimpers of passion. “That’s it, baby. Ah, fuck… God, you feel… Ahhn… Incredible…” He breathed, “And… Oh shit… You’re so fucking wet.”

The trickster beneath me growled playfully as he snatched my upper lip between his teeth, and I noted his right hand moving away from my cheek and back down between his legs. I assumed from his growls and groans that he was back to stroking his dick. As my boyfriend’s tempo became harder, I was unable to continue kissing Loki from gasping and crying out wantonly. He didn’t mind, if anything, he saw an opportunity. The Norse god slid further beneath my body and took one of my hard peaks into his mouth while rubbing, tugging, and pinching the other. Just when I thought my body couldn’t be stimulated with anymore pleasure, Tom leaned forward, biting and licking at my neck, and snaked a hand between my legs and used his long fingers to thrum my clit. My whole body quivered and I couldn’t contain my lust-fueled howl!

“Good girl!… Oh fuck, you’re so tight… You just keep milking my cock! Now… Now come!” Tom snarled against my skin. I had come undone for a second time, and it was more earth-shattering than my last climax. Tom followed right behind me, shooting off his hot load deep within my tender quim. Both of the men moved to give my body room to collapse onto the bed exhaustedly. I laid there for a moment with my eyes closed, floating in post-coital bliss, not caring about the fact my body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and love juices were seeping from my pussy. I hummed appreciatively when I felt both men showering my back with playful kisses and flicks of their tongues. It was clear I wasn’t going to rest long as I felt a pair of hands grasping my hips. After a slow roll onto my back, Loki was now lying on top of me, resting on his long forearms as he gave me mischievous smile and wiggled his eyebrows. He shifted his hips to nestle between my legs and I swallowed a nervous lump in my throat when I felt his cock nudging at my entrance.

“Now it’s my turn to ravish your wet little quim, darling.” Loki claimed my mouth in a heated kiss while his hips rolled, drinking down my long drawn out moan as his cock stretched my walls. His rhythm didn’t stay slow for long, quickly gaining speed as he rammed into me over and over, rocking my body back and forth and making my tits bounce with each thrust. The trickster leaned back, grasped my ankles to spread me wider, and growled, watching with passionate awe as his cock glided in and out of my slick heat effortlessly. He seemed to enjoy the added lubrication of Tom’s cum coating his length with each pump of his hips. “Let’s see… Mmm… How ya like it cold.“ He grinned while closing his eyes. I gasped as I observed his pale skin turning a brilliant cobalt blue and subtle etchings rose just above the top layer of his flesh. When his eyes opened, they were a startling but beautiful scarlet red. This new form of his was absolutely breath-taking and stunning! However, I quickly became aware his entire body was turning cold, including his thick cock buried deep in my cunt. I whimpered and squealed in protest at first from the unpleasant chill, but Loki began another frenzied pace of pistoning his hips. Between the warm friction of our movements and the sensation of continuously being stuffed with his cold dick, my mind was spiraling. My squeals and yelps quickly turned to moans and cries of passion, and my hands fisted in the sheets, bracing myself for another tremendous orgasm. “Come for me, pet… I want to feel your cunt squeeze around my cock… Mmmf, good girl… Milk every last drop of my seed!!” He sank his teeth into my shoulder and the pain sent me screaming over the edge. My entire body seized up and my pussy gripped his thick dick like a vice. I felt a few tears run out the corners of my eyes, sobbing and gasping from how overwhelming the pain and pleasure was. With a long drawn out groan, Loki slowed his pace, rolling his hip lazily as he emptied himself and coated my walls with his cum. Tom joined us on the bed, curling up next to me with a drowsy hum, and Loki flopped over on the opposite side. Feeling the contrasting warm and cold bodies snuggled up on either side of me was rather nice and oddly relaxing. After we exchanged lazy little kisses, the three of us drifted off to sleep in an exhausted heap of tangled limbs. Before I fell asleep, I couldn’t help but wonder if I was going to come home to another situation like this in the future… And if so, I’m investing in a strap-on.


End file.
